fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Downpour Happy
Downpour HAPPY! (どしゃぶりHAPPY!, Doshaburi HAPPY!) is the image song of Happy Rain and the second opening of Pretty Rhythm : Tail Of Muse. Lyrics Short version Romaji= Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! HAATO no DAIETTO wa yame Yameyo! Nandemo CHARENJI BIGGU ni Naare! SUTATO DASHUU Motatsuitatte RASUTO SUPATO! Ikou Ijippari Kasa Nagesutete Kimi no michi furisosogu Zenbu mune de uketomeyo Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Kujikesou na Toki mo issho dayo Kimi ga ite Kimi to ite Tsuyoku naru Musunde WA! WA! WA! Yuujou RABU yuuki hajimari wa Doko dakke? Doko demo ii Shinka suru Mugen no RINGU Doshaburi LA! LA! KEY! Ganbaritai kimochi makesou na Shunkan mo Taisetsuna Kagi ni naru Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! Doshaburi HAPPY! |-| Kanji= どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! ハートのダイエットはヤメ やめよ! 何でもチャレンジビッグに なあれ! スタートダッシュ もたついたって ラストスパーッ!と行こう 意地っ張り傘投げ捨てて 君の道 降り注ぐ 全部　胸で受け止めよ Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Kujikesou na Toki mo issho dayo Kimi ga ite Kimi to ite Tsuyoku naru Musunde WA! WA! WA! Yuujou RABU yuuki hajimari wa Doko dakke? Doko demo ii Shinka suru Mugen no RINGU どしゃぶりLA!LA!KEY! 頑張りたい気持ち 負けそうな 瞬間も 大切な 鍵になる どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! どしゃぶりHAPPY! |-| English= Full version Romaji= Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! HAATO no DAIETTO wa yame Yameyo! Nandemo CHARENJI BIGGU ni Naare! SUTATO DASHUU Motatsuitatte RASUTO SUPATO! Ikou Ijippari Kasa Nagesutete Kimi no michi furisosogu Zenbu mune de uketomeyo Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Kujikesou na Toki mo issho dayo Kimi ga ite Kimi to ite Tsuyoku naru Hirake GO! MA! MA! MA! Suruu shinaide Oshite dame naraba Nobocchae Akiramenai! Kono saki ni asu ga aru Kimi no honki no sekai wa Kitto Uchuu yori HAI SUPIIDO de Tooku Hirogatte iku tsutamatte iku Zettai hitorijanai yo Machigai wo shite nakanaori naite kara waraou yo Kore ga watashitachi ppoi ne Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! RAIBARU ni mo Nareru kankei ga Daiji da yo Suteki da yo HAPPY BESUTO FURENDO Musunde WA! WA! WA! Yuujou RABU yuuki hajimari wa Doko dakke? Doko demo ii Shinka suru Mugen no RINGU Daisuki nanda Mayoinagara susumu kimi dakara Watashitachi Butsukatte Deaeta ne Doshaburi LA! LA! KEY! Ganbaritai kimochi makesou na Shunkan mo Taisetsuna Kagi ni naru Doshaburi HA! HA! PPY! Donto oide Yume wo araiage Hora kimi ni Watashi ni mo Chiisana me Mirai nobiro!! Doshaburi Rain! Doshaburi HAPPY! |-| Kanji= どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! ハートのダイエットはヤメ やめよ! 何でもチャレンジビッグに なあれ! スタートダッシュ もたついたって ラストスパーッ!と行こう 意地っ張り傘投げ捨てて 君の道 降り注ぐ 全部　胸で受け止めよ どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! くじけそうな 時も　一緒だよ 君がいて 君といて 強くなる ひらけGO!MA!MA!MA! スルーしないで 押してダメならば 登っちゃえ 諦めない! この先に明日がある 君の本気の世界は きっと 宇宙よりハイスピードで 遠く 広がっていく伝わっていく 絶対一人じゃないよ 間違いをして仲直り 泣いてから笑おうよ これが私達っぽいね どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! ライバルにも なれる関係が 大事だよ 素敵だよ HAPPYベストフレンド 結んでWA!WA!WA! 友情ラブ勇気始まりは どこだっけ? どこでもイイ 進化する 無限のリング 大好きなんだ 迷いながら 進む君だから 私達 ぶつかって 出会えたね どしゃぶりLA!LA!KEY! 頑張りたい気持ち 負けそうな 瞬間も 大切な 鍵になる どしゃぶりHA!HA!PPY! どんとおいで 夢を洗い上げ ほら君に 私にも 小さな芽 未来伸びろ!! どしゃぶりRain! どしゃぶりHAPPY! |-| English= Category:BellRose~ Category:Opening Category:Insert song